The traditional telecommunications carrier model provides bundled access to voice, data, and Internet services to all users. This carrier strategy places negotiating control between the carrier and users in the hands of the carrier. By requiring access as part of the bundled solution, the carrier model restricts users and limits future options based on past design decisions made by the carriers.